Unwanted Affections
by NeonDomino
Summary: The last person Hermione wanted to come over for dinner was Bellatrix Lestrange. But she didn't have a say in the matter when Bellatrix broke in. Unrequited Bellatrix/Hermione, Hermione/Sirius. Five chapters written for the 5 Drabbles Competition.
1. Prompt: Mask

**Unwanted Affections**

* * *

 **Written for The 5 Drabbles Competition. Pairing:** Bellatrix/Hermione. **Prompts:** Object: mask, Song: Resistance by Muse, Event: Sleepover, Colour: Crimson, Event: Dinner with the Parents

 **Prompt: Mask**

* * *

Hermione gripped her wand tightly in her hand, her eyes darting between her father, laying on the floor unconscious, and her mother with a wand pressed to her neck.

The Death-Eater in the mask was watching her, waiting for her reaction.

"Let my parents go," Hermione demanded.

"But I wanted to meet them," came a reply, and Hermione felt a fresh wave of fear grip her. She could almost hear the pout in the woman's voice.

"Bellatrix," she whispered. "Why?"

"I wanted to see you," Bellatrix replied, moving towards her, dragging her mother by her arm, deep red nails digging into Jean's arm. "We've had so much fun together, aren't you going to invite my to stay for dinner?" Her wand pressed harder into her neck as she watched Hermione.

Hermione was frozen, not certain how to handle the situation.

"Let my mum go," she said.

"Soon," Bellatrix said, a smile on her face. "First, we're going to have a nice evening, my love."

~oOo~

Hermione watched the insane woman take her mask off, placing it on the table - she was just as threatening without it and at the sight of her crazed eyes, Hermione felt herself back in the Malfoy Manor again.

"Of course we are," she whispered, trying to smile, wanting to play along. Maybe she would get a chance to get a message to the Order somehow. "What did you have in mind."

"Dinner," her mother said, her gaze moving fearfully between her husband and daughter before moving to the woman again. "I can make dinner. Let me just run out and get some shopping to make -"

A wand was pointed at her, and she froze. "I don't think so," Bellatrix said. "I've already set the wards around the house. If you leave, I'll know."

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **1/5**


	2. Prompt: Dinner with the Parents

**Prompt: Dinner with the Parents**

* * *

Jean Granger set the table with shaking hands. She pulled out her best dishes and for the Shepherd's Pie she had been cooking for dinner when Bellatrix had turned up, and made a fruit-salad for dessert.

A generous serving was put on each plate, and a glass of juice poured for each of them before the food was brought through.

Jean took a seat, looking at the scary witch who clearly terrified her daughter. The woman looked in her direction, and Jean's gaze shifted to her daughter who looked to be thinking hard, though her eyes were darting to the witch nervously.

Finally she looked at her husband who was staring at the witch with narrowed eyes, thankfully smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

Richard never usually help himself in check and Jean hoped it would continue for longer.

Until they thought of a plan at least.

The witch sneered at the simple dish. Her gaze moved to Hermione, who began eating, the witch following suit, looking very unsatisfied with the choice of meal, but choosing not to say anything about the food until her plate was clear.

"You've had dinner, I suggest you leave now," Richard said coldly, after dessert had been eaten.

Hermione jumped up at the same time the witch did, grabbing her arm. Bellatrix threw he back and turned her wand on Hermione and both Jean and Richard rushed forward, getting between the crazed woman and their daughter.

"Bellatrix, I was just trying to get your attention," Hermione whispered.

The woman stared at her curiously.

"Of course I don't want you to leave yet, my father wasn't aware that I wanted you to stay longer." She sent a pleading look to her father, begging his silence, which he quickly caught.

"Of course we want you to stay longer," Jean whispered.

She understood Hermione's look. Don't upset the insane woman with the wand.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **2/5**


	3. Prompt: Sleepover

**Prompt: Sleepover**

* * *

Bellatrix ran a hand through Hermione's hair, tugging at the knots and ignoring the girl in front of her wincing in pain. She examined a hairbrush from the dresser, curling her lip at the cheap plastic, before taking it to the wild curls.

Her Mudblood was beautiful, but Bellatrix wanted to make her even more so.

The brush pulled hard at the tangles, but Bellatrix wanted her little mudblood to look her best - to look pretty and proper, rather than scruffy.

Tangles were unacceptable; if she looked proper, she could pass for something better than a Mudblood after all.

The hair took a long time to untangle, and there was so much hair left on the brush after she had finished. Bellatrix thought about pulling it away - Mudblood's hair was valuable after all - but she didn't want anyone going around, pretending to be _her_ Mudblood!

"We're going to have a sleepover," she announced, her lips stretching widely, taking in the look of fear on her love's face. The girl was smart to be scared. But Bellatrix wouldn't hurt her too much.

Unless she deserved it of course.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	4. Prompt: Crimson

**Prompt: Crimson**

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed, her heart pounding as she thought about how to handle the situation.

She didn't trust Bellatrix in the slightest, the psychotic woman's mood swings and instability made her very unpredictable in her actions. The slightest thing could set her off.

Mostly, Hermione feared for her parents. She knew that Bellatrix was fixated on her, but wouldn't hesitate in killing her mother and father if they annoyed her.

She needed her wand to do anything about Bellatrix, and apart from hoping Bellatrix actually fell asleep and smothering her with a pillow - as the woman would be sure to hide the wands and wake up if Hermione searched for them - she had no chance escaping this.

It wasn't long before the insane witch slipped from beneath the covers, walking around the room, examining everything. She moved items, looked at the photographs on Hermione's shelves and slammed some of them face down in anger. Finally she made her way to Hermione's jewellery box.

Bellatrix opened it, finding Hermione's letters.

"Don't touch those," Hermione said, as Bellatrix picked up the one on the top.

Bellatrix turned her terrifying gaze on Hermione, and the girl quickly stopped talking. She clutched her crimson covers against her, watching the witch as she opened the letter.

 _"All my love, Sirius?"_ she spat, crumpling the letter up and setting it on fire. She turned back to Hermione, who suddenly couldn't breath. She had been at the end of that look before, and knew that something bad was coming.

"My cousin?" Bellatrix screeched. "You're with my cousin? The Mudblood is with the blood-traitor?" Her wand was in her hand so fast, Hermione barely saw her withdraw it and had no time to even attempt to prepare herself.

Pain shot through her and she felt a scream leave her lips. Seconds later, the bedroom door was thrown open and Hermione tried to find the words to tell her parents to run! Bellatrix barely glanced at her parents, not seeing the muggles as a threat.

A loud bang echoed through the small room and the pain stopped.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	5. Prompt: Resistance

**Prompt: Resistance by Muse.**

 _It's time to run_  
 _Take us away from here_  
 _Protect us from further harm_

* * *

Hermione clung to her parents as they stared down at the body of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"We need to contact the order," Hermione whispered, rushing over to the body and searching the dead witch, finally withdrawing her own wand which was tucked between Bellatrix's breasts.

"Pack quickly," she ordered. "I'm taking you somewhere safe."

Ten minutes and Hermione had sent an owl and had shrunk the cases. They were by the front door when a knock came.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Sirius asked, throwing his arms around her as she opened the door. She clung to him as Remus passed by into the house.

"What happened?" Remus asked, his gaze darting around, as though he was expecting something to happen.

"My dad shot her," Hermione said, pulling from Sirius' grip. "She's dead."

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Bellatrix," Hermione replied.

Sirius snorted. "Wait. Are you telling me that my dear cousin, one of the most powerful witches... was killed by a gun?" He looked slightly amused by the fact as he turned to Remus. "Cover it up," he said. "Send word to Narcissa and Andromeda."

Remus disappeared upstairs,coming down only a minute later. "I transfigured her," he explained. "I'll deal with her later. Now, let's get the Grangers to the Weasleys."

"Not Grimmauld?" Hermione asked.

Sirius grimaced. "Muggles can't enter that hell-hole," he muttered. "The Burrow isn't full of dark-magic that could hurt them. The most dangerous thing there is Molly's temper."

"Okay, let's go, Sirius," Hermione agreed.

"Sirius... you're the one that... that woman was shouting about," Richard Granger said, his eyes narrowing. "I think before we leave, me and you should have a discussion about my daughter."

Sirius' eyes moved to the gun that hadn't left Richard's hand since he had shot Bellatrix. "Of course," he replied nervously. Hermione and Remus shared amused looks with each other as the two men headed into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **5/5**

 **Thanks to Raybe and Firefly for their help. :)**


End file.
